Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians
Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians is a game in the Paper Mario Series developed by Sr. Wario. In it,Shadon ( A new villan) plans to use the Eight Guardians powers to make him invincible, but Mario and Co. must stop him. It will be published by Nintendo, and will release in 2012. Gameplay: Gameplay in PMT8G is similar to the other Paper Mario games. Although now players can let Partners take the lead in exploration Plot: Once upon a time, there were Eight Elder Lumas. They were worried about the lands of the world below them. So, they transformed themselves into Guardians. These Guardians peacefully lived in thier respective temples. One day, a heartless alien came from another world. He was Shadon, a Mario lookalike who wanted to become invincible. When he learned about the Guardians he stole their energy. It seemed hopeless... but was it? PROLOUGE: A NEW ADVENTURE Mario and Luigi are awakened by Parakarry who brings news! He says that the Princess is having a party! But first, they must brave Goomba Path! LUIGI JOINED YOUR PARTY! The bros. explore and learn the basics of the game! They are then confronted by BaBOOMba a giant goomba! They defeat him and he leaves behind a sleeping old koopa. They carry him along. Soon, they arrive at the castle! Peach is pleased to see the Bros! Mario and Peach begin to dance when Shadon crashes the party! He comes to make sure Mario is dead! He fights the Bros! They prevail! But he blasts them away and kidnaps the Princess! INTERLUDE 1 Shadon cackles evily! He then sends out Maggy ( his Magikoopa secretary) to make sure their dead! CHAPTER 1: A SARSALAND SPIRIT Mario and Luigi wake up in Woody Way, a forest! Luigi tells Mario they are in Sarsaland! The bros. explore the mazes of Woody Way and arrive in Sarsaland Square. Here the Bros. can buy items,sleep, and take on Side Quests! The Bros. soon arrive at Daisy's Castle, and the Guards call down the "Quiz Thwomp"! He makes them participate in the Thwomp Trivia Round! The Bros. get the questions right, and they enter the castle! At Daisy's Castle, the Princess greets them and Maggy arrives! While Luigi takes Daisy away Mario alone must defeat her! Mario prevails and goes to Daisy, he asks her who the Ol' Koopa is. She doesn't know, so the Bros. go to Merlon. He revives him, and the Koopa explains that he is a Guardian! Mario also tells Merlon about Shadon. Merlon knows Shadon and explains his backstory. Merlon gives the Bros. a map! The Map reveals the 2nd Guardians location! He reveals that it is in the Hammer TwinZ Fort! To get to the fort they must best Fuzz Path! The Bros. explore and reach the fort! At the fort, Luigi is Ko'd by a bob-omb! Mario must explore the dangerous fort! Then, Mario and Luigi must battle the Hammer Twinz! They prevail and rescue the 2nd Guardian, Maply a butterfly! INTERLUDE 2 Shadon is shocked! He decides to punish the Twins! Then, Peach is able to be controlled,and she decides to help Mario! She must be sly and get a 2x Shroom from the kitchen and let Parry take it to him. Bowser appears! He is kicked out of his castle, and he angrily goes to crush the person who threw him out! He is then controlable in a 2D stage! BACK TO TOAD TOWN Mario and Luigi return to Toad Town! They say hi to their friends and set off for their next destination, Rougeport! CHAPTER 2: RETURN TO ROUGEPORT Mario and Luigi arrive at Rougeport to see that the X-Nauts have taken over again! Lord Crump announces that it is under Shadon's orders to destroy the bros! Mario and Luigi run into Goombella! She asks for their help! GOOMBELLA JOINED YOUR PARTY!!! Mario and Luigi ask her if she knows about the Guardians! She says she does, and that Crump captured theirs! The party head for the underground. There, X-Nauts assault them and they are forced into combat. The party quickly beats them and head for the pipe to Fahr Outpost! There, they battle enemies and are able to stack up on supplies. Goldbob, remembers Mario and allows him to use the cannon to the moon. There, they explore the base,and use a password to reach the tallest tower of the base. There, Crump battles the 3 with his new Magnus Von Terminator! They prevail and rescue the third guardian, an elderly Mouser who built the Sewers, Elder Mowz! INTERLUDE 3 Peach learns of Mario's sucsess by eavesdropping! She then writes Mario a letter,and Parry delivers it! Bowser arrives back at his castle, to learn that Midbus took over his castle! He is playable in another 2D level. BACK TO TOAD TOWN 2 The three arrive and learn from Merlon that the 4th Guardian, is at the Beanbean Kingdom! CHAPTER 3: QUEST FOR THE BEANSTAR! Mario and Co. arrive at the border,to be assaulted by Tolstar! The three battle and defeat the lug,and head for Beanbean City! After solving many puzzles and battling alot,the three arrive at Beanbean City! Lady Lima welcomes them, and tells them that both Queen Bean and the Beanstar have been kidnapped by Cackletta and Fawful,under orders of Shadon! She tells them that they are being held at Joke's End! So the team heads to Beanie Airport! There, Mom Pihrana fights them! They win, and arrive at Joke's End! After many trials, they reach Fawful and Cackletta! They battle,and prevail! They rescue Queen Bean and the 4th Guardian, the Beanstar! INTERLUDE 4 Peach is snooping around, and Shadon catches her! Her punishment is to answer one of Shadon's questions. It is: What is Mario's Worst Nightmare? You can answer A. A Clubba B. An X-Naut Elite or C. An Ultra Shroom. He then cackles evily! He sends Maggy to deliver which one you picked. Bowser is KO'd by Midbus, and thrown into Sarsaland! He is then playable in another 2D stage! BACK TO TOAD TOWN 3 The three arrive to learn that the 5th Guardian is in Yoshi's Isle! CHAPTER 4: THE GOLDEN EGG OF YOSHI'S ISLE The team gets on the "Pearly Goom"(a pirate ship) but learn that the anchor is so far in the rock beneath the sea,they can't head for Yoshi's Isle! The captain, Goombeard asks Mario to hit a switch in Rougeport so the anchor will come up! Mario and Co. go back to a now peaceful Rougeport to look for it! They run into Gus! They defeat him,and go to Bobbery! They ask Bobbery if he knows where it is! He says it may be on the Moon! They go back to the Moon and on the ruins of the base they run into two X-Nauts who say they will avenge their Bros! Mario fights them and wins and finds the switch! He hits it,and a pipe comes up,Mario travels back to Toad Town,they then are able to go to Yoshi's Isle! Then, Shadon appears and is impressed that Mario made it this far but he says its over! He then blasts them all away with Shadow power! Mario wakes up in a jungle! He then reunites with his partners,Luigi and Goombella! They then meet up with the other people who were on the ship! They then meet the Yoshis! Yoshi greets them and tells them that their guardian,the Golden Egg has been kidnapped! They say it's being held on Shadon's Ship! Goombeard says they could go against Shadon if they had a ship! A toad says he could make one if he had a Goombattery! Yoshi says the only Goombattery on Yoshi's Isle is guarded by Lord Skeletore at his lair! The team sets out for his lair! They then arrive and find themselves unable to get in! To get in he must have the Fuzzistone! To get the Fuzzistone they have to defeat Fuzzipillar! The brother of Fuzzipede! They quickly defeat him,and retrieve the Fuzzistone! They head into the lair,and must solve many puzzles and defeat many enemies! They then battle and defeat Skeletore! They then retreive the special battery and give it to the toad! They are then able to go against Shadon! While Shadon's Army battles the Yoshis and the crew,Mario and Co. battle and defeat Shadon himself! He then let's Mario get the Guardian for some reason,and says you are so gullible! The golden egg is back,and the Yoshis are happy! But,Mario and Co. wonder what Shadon ment? In any case, the adventure must go on! INTERLUDE 5 Peach snoops around and overhears Shadon talking about Mario saying, "What a gullible fool,theres no way he can win! ", Peach wonders what this means and sends Mario a letter. Bowser, on the way to his castle gaters his fellow minions at Rougeport,and makes a plan! He is then playable in his final 2D stage! BACK TO TOAD TOWN 5 Mario learns from Merlon that the the 6th Guadrian is in Dark Land! CHAPTER 5: REUNITING WITH OLD RIVALS! The team goes to the gate and find it locked! Mario and Co. look for the key! They then go back to Toad Centeral to find a Shy Guy takeover! Mario and Co. search for someone to help them! They go to the store and and hit a switch in the freezer, a new room is unlocked! The room holds a Shy Spawner set out by Midbus! Mario and his partners go inside, and find the Spawner's Heart,Mario and Luigi hit it with their hammers,and it explodes! Toadsworth thanks the 3 and give them the key to the gate! They enter Dark Land! Midbus's forces immediatly attack Mario and Co.! The team explores Withered Woods,and discover trapped Bowser goons! Mario release them(Against Luigi's idea) and they go head for Bowser! Mario and Luigi and Goombella explore Goomba Ranch,where Goomba's,who were brainwashed battle the team! The team goes to Magma Molten Beach! There,the 3 see a KO'd Bowser! They wake him up,and he attacks him! They quickly beat him,and he is depressed,and says he gives up! Goombella tells that Midbus, may become the King of Dark Land! This makes Bowser insanely angry! He then says he doesn't give up,and teams up with them! BOWSER JOINED YOUR PARTY!!! With Bowser's new abilities,the team is able to go on! They enter Bowser's Castle,and they are all attacked by brainwashed enemies! Bowser tells Mario,Luigi,and Goombella to go on! Bowser,alone fights these foes,and prevails! The team explores Bowser's Castle, and reach Midbus! The 4 fight Midbus and prevail! They then rescue Flamey,the 6th guardian! INTERLUDE 6 Peach sneaks around Shadon's Fort and snoops to Shadon's computer,she sees a file listed as Plans for Dark Rea--! She is then surprised by Shadon! He takes her back to her room and erases her memory of the file she almost saw! BACK TO TOAD TOWN 6 The 4 learn that the 7th Guardian is at Boo Gulch! CHAPTER 6: THE SHEET GHOST OF BOO GULCH The team arrives at the gate to Boo Gulch,to find it guarded by a goomba guard! The only way he will let him pass,is if he has a Boo to grant him permission! Goombella tells Mario he should look at a fortress! So the team goes back to the Hammer TwinZ palace,and uses Bowser's power to discover the basement! Mario finds loads of ghosts! They attack them,but are quickly defeated,the team meets a friendly ghost, named Bo! If they free Bo and his friends, he will help them! The team does,and Bo joins them! BO JOINED YOUR PARTY!!! With Bo's permission,they are able to go inside BOO! forest! At Boo Forest,many puzzles and trials come upon them and they are attacked by many ghostish enemies! They soon solve problems with Bo,and reach the forest exit! At the village,they see many Boos! Luigi and Bowser are scared,but Bo and Goombella assure them that they are freindly ghosts! Bow-Bow, a female shopkeeper is releived that Bo is alive! But, greetings are cut short as the Sheet Ghost attacks! He steals coins and shrooms,and captures Boos! Mario goes to fight him,but he escapes! Bow-Bow explains to them that the Sheeted Ghost, is an evil burgalar,who captured their Guardian,Mayor Fright! Mario and the team go out to rescue the Guardian! They go to Dry Hot Dunes,and encounter many new enemies, including Hyper Goombas and Clefts! With the help of Bo, the team arrive at Castle Creepy! This is the supposed home of the Sheet Ghost! No one had the guts to enter,so the team has to search for the key to the door! On their way back to the village,they are stopped by the Hammer TwinZ! They say they'll go no farther! They fight the 5, and are quickly defeated! Back at the village they head for the alleys of Spook Sity! There,they find a Flatizer! A Flatizer allows Mario to become paper thin! With the Flatizer they reach the key! They reach Castle Creepy again, and are able to get in! Castle Creepy is EXTREMELY dangerous,and Mario and Co. must solve many problems and defeat many enemies,to reach the top of the tower! Mario and Co. reach the Sheet Ghost's room to find no one there! They go to the Boo's cell,when they are scared by the Sheet Ghost! The Sheet Ghost says that the team are "Reckless Rude Fools!' he then attacks them! The team fights him,and discovers he's incredibly weak! Mario and co. defeat him,to reveal his heart! His heart is strong,but the team beats it! He curses Mario and flees! Mario and co.rescue the Boos,including Mayor Fright,the 7th Guardian! INTERLUDE 7 Peach snoops around Shadon's library! She overhears a Boo talking to a Hammer Bro. about Mario getting the 7th Guardian! The Boo sees her! The two take her away! BACK TO TOAD TOWN 7 The 5 learn that the final Guardian is at the Cloud Kingdom CHAPTER 7: STORMY DAYS AT CLOUD KINGDOM To reach Cloud Kingdom, the 5 have to go up in the sky! They finally visit Bubba-Ulb,and they ask him about a portal to Cloud Kingdom! To get in Cloud Kingdom,they must find the 4 pieces of the flower painting in Toad Centeral! The 1st is in Toad Town Tunnels,and is guarded in a cell! To get it Mario must become paper-thin! Mario gets it and restores it to the painting! The 2nd piece is in Yoshi's Isle! Mario goes there with the Pearly Goom,and searches for it! The team finds it being held by Boshi! Mario must either pay him 100 coins,or defeat a Reaper Guy! Mario can choose either one,and get the 2nd piece! The 3rd piece is at Fahr Outpost! Mario and the team go there,and search for it! The 5 find it frozen! With Bowser's abiltiy they get it! The final piece is at Castle Creepy! Mario and co. visit it,and find it where the Boo's cell originally was! Mario restores all 4 pieces of the painting,and jumps inside! At Cloud Kingdom,Mario is immediatly attacked by Ruff Puffs! The 5 quickly defeats them,and meets Laker! She's a nice lakitu,who helps them get away from the Ruff Puffs! Mario and Co. then head for Stormy Woods, where they go through many mazes and puzzles,and fight new enemies,like lakitu! Goombella thinks the 5 are going in a circle! So she asks them to search for clues for which way to go! They go down path 2,and are warped back to the start! So, the 5 go in path 1,and end up in Cloud Centeral! There, they meet Laker again,and she explains that Lord Lakiller( A minion of Shadon) has taken over,made everything dark,and captured their Guardian,and their leader, the Wise Owler! She says he is holding him high in the clouds,at the top of his tower! To get in these high clouds,the 5 needs to go through the Tallest Tree! To get in,Mario must collect a key from the X-Ranger Bros.! Mario and Co. meet them at Clouded Forest! They attack them,and quickly beat the team! With the key,the 5 are able to get inside the Tallest Tree! There, Spikeys and Lakitu's battle them,and they solve many puzzles! They finally make it to high in the clouds! Lakiller then shoots a Spikey missile at Mario! The 5 are split up! Mario alone has to explore the tower alone! There, he fights his brainwashed partners! He fights and beats them all,and they all rejoin him! He makes it to the top of the tower,and fights Lakiller,and his army! This foe is extremely tough,but the team defeats them! They rescue the final Guardian, the Wise Owler! INTERLUDE 8 Peach is very sad and very tired! She misses Mario,but decides the quest must go on! She is then caught snooping around by Maggy! Maggy tries to take her away, but Peach refuses! She pushes Maggy into battle! Peach beats Maggy, but is caught by another Magikoopa! Back at her room,she writes Mario her final letter,and seals a 1-up with it! BACK TO TOAD TOWN 8 Now that Mario and co. have all Eight Guardians,they can go against Shadon! CHAPTER 8: THE EIGHT GUARDIANS Merlon,Toadsworth,Queen Bean,Bowser's Army,Bubba-Ulb,and Laker,have all come to wish the 5 heroes luck! Shadon's Fort is all the way in the skys,so the team must climb Mt. Starstar! There, Amayzee Dazees attack the 5! The team quickly beats all of these foes,and reaches Starstar Square! There,the team can buy items and badges,complete sidequests,and train for the finale! Finally,they reach Starstar Supership,and the 5 put the Guardians on their respective steps! They power the ship! The team lands in space! The Guardians supply Mario and co. with oxygen,and they come on the Powa Platform! It takes Mario and co. to Shadon's Tower! Now, the real finale begins! Inside, immediatly, 2 Koopatrols appear and attack the team! Mario and co. defeat them,and move on! Mario and co. take the elevator to floor 2,where Bo is used to go through a brick wall,where Mario rescues Toads! There, Mario can buy from Chee P! When Mario exits, he is assaulted by the Hammer Twinz! Bo advises the 4 to go on,while Bo fights the Hammer TwinZ! Bo beats the TwinZ,and Shadon announces that none of them are useful,so he will crush them with his spikes! Bo saves the TwinZ lives by using Outta Sight! Then,at Floor 3,Bowser must use all of his abilites to solve puzzles and defeat enemies! He then uses his punch,to smash a boulder guarding some of his minions! They thank Bowser, but greetings are again cut short,as Midbus comes to crush Bowser! He tells the team to go on,and fights Midbus! Bowser prevails, but Shadon once again announces that none of them are useful anymore! He then lowers the ceiling so it will crush them! But Bowser holds it up,and saves Midbuses life! The three advance to Floor 4,where Goombella must reveal many clues about the area,so Mario and co. can solve puzzles and defeat enemies! Then, she helps rescue her friends from Rougeport! Then, Maggy attacks the team and Goombella tells them to go on and that she'll take care of her! Goombella prevails,but for the 3rd time Shadon announces that they are unuseful to them! He then sends down a trash eater to shred them! But, Goombella throws her tattle book at the switch,saving them! The bros. advance to Floor 5, and Luigi must use his abilities to fight foes,and solve alot of puzzles with his super jump! Luigi then must jump over a tall wall,to rescue some yoshi's! Then, Lord Crump attacks the 2,and tells the green guy to get out of the way,so he can destroy Mario! Luigi is tired of being called the green guy,so he tells Mario to go on,and that he will take care of Crump! Luigi defeats Crump,and for the final time Shadon announces that they are not useful to him anymore! He then puts spikes on the floor,but Luigi saves them,by super jumping on to a ledge at the top of the room! Mario,alone advances to the final floor,where Shadon resides! Shadon announces what he ment by he is unstoppable, as he has made a Dark Reactor Core,with the dark energy of the Guardians, which makes him invincible! Mario can't fight him, so the 8 Guardians use all of the wish power in the world,to teleport his partners there,and weaken Shadon! Now, Mario can fight Shadon,and after a long and hard battle, Shadon is defeated! Shadon is thrown into another dimension,with the power of the Guardians! Peach is rescued,and the world is saved! Epilogue: Each guardian gives a report of what is going on: BaBOOMba owns a candy store in Toad Town,and has given up his evil ways! The Hammer TwinZ are now bodyguards of Daisy! Goombella,Koops,Flurrie,Yoshi Kid,Vivian,Admiral Bobbery,and Ms. Mowz are making a postcard for Mario,with a retired X-Naut being the camera man! Tolstar is seen being a cook for Queen Bean and Lady Lima! Yoshi's become close friends of the Pearly Goom crew,and visit them alot,while Skeletore has become a shopkeeper at Yoshi's Isle! Bowser regathers his minions and starts planning Peaches next kidnapping! The Sheet Ghost owns a club,called Club Creepy,where he is a DJ,and Bo and Bow-Bow are dating! Laker and the others live happily,while Lakiller is now a bounty hunter named "Lakilla the Bounty Hunter"! And lastly,Mario and Peach thank the player fro their hard work! Mario's Party: Mario: The Hero! Jump 0 FP Hammer 0 FP Ground Pound 3 FP Hammnado 5 FP Shell Shoot 8 FP Luigi: The Hero's Bro! Jump 0 FP Hammer 0 FP Super Jump 3 FP Boost 5 FP Thunderhand 8 FP Goombella: The sassy Goomba! Headbonk 0 FP Tattle 0 FP Multibonk 3 FP Li'l Smooch 5 FP Rocket Bonk 8 FP Bowser: Punch 0 FP Flame 0 FP Goomba Call 3 FP Flame Bomb 5 FP Bowser Smash 8 FP Bo: Smack 0 FP Lick 0 FP Outta Sight 3 FP Mario Luck 5 FP Power Smack 8 FP Side Quests: After Chapter 5, a gigantic clubba named , Flubba Bubba, is guarding Sarsaland, and you must either pay 999 coins to let him pass and go away,or defeat him! Parakarry needs help finding 8 letters in the world! At Toad Town, there is a Dojo, where Mario and co. can fight for a black belt! At Toad Town Tunnels, you can fight a Blooper,for a picture of Ms. Mowz There is a trouble center at Rougeport! At Rougeport there is a Pit of 100 Trials! Multiplayer: Mario and co. can play minigames together! Reception: ??? Category:Games Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians